


Fourth Wall? What Fourth Wall?

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Metafiction, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Wall? What Fourth Wall?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).



> For bloodyenochian on Tumblr, and for KDHeart.

Damn witches. Dean hated witches. They were investigating a case that had "witch" written all over it in magic markers. Namely, a man who started dying in his car, and who kept dying for a long time, spewing bodily fluids all over the carport as he tried to get away. "I never understood the point of a carport, man," Dean said, poking around the chalk outline of the removed body. "Either you have a garage, or you haven’t. This is useless. Just three walls and a roof. You can park outside for all the good it will do."

"What?" Sam asked, snapping latex gloves onto his huge hands. "It can be useful." He searched through the car for hex bags. For some reason, Sam felt the need to focus on a point in the mid-distance. "I don’t see why you even need a fourth wall."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fourth Wall? What Fourth Wall? [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551323) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
